Lemony Snippets 1: Love Hate
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: This story is nothing but senseless smut, so if you like that sort of thing please Read and Review! Warning: Not for kiddies. GinxOFC
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** I'm writing out of sheer freaking boredom again. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Late afternoon. No one was around in the empty pasture. There was an exchange going on between a young man and a young woman...<p>

Gin Ichimaru scoffed as Kitsune Marusaki approached him. His eyebrows were furrowed into a tight scowl and arms folded across his chest impatiently.

_"Conceited bitch."_ He thought, _"Why do you have to look so delicious?"_

Kitsune looked downright eatable. Her ink-black hair was glimmering in the warm sunlight and the ringlets of curls cascaded down to the center of her back. Gin's scowl grew darker when his slanted eyes rested on her bronze skin. Dammit, no other girl in their school had a skin tone like that, they were all fair-skinned...it was different...attractive…

Gin's normally carefree smirk shrank slightly when he looked her up and down wondering why the hell she wasn't dressed in her school uniform. Clad in nothing but a black mini skirt and a two-sizes-too-small white camisole, Kitsune's violet eyes scanned the pasture. She quirked her glossy lips when she saw Gin leaning against the tree, highly irritated.

"Good afternoon slut." He purred, Kitsune glared at him.

"Hello to you too, asshole." She replied, but she was thinking something else... _"You certainly look fuckable today."_

Kitsune had to fight the urge of licking her lips. Gin's deliciously tall, lean figure was clad in red sport shorts, white wife-beater, and white high-top sneakers. He was glowering down at her with molten mercury tresses falling forward and liquid sterling bangs covering a pair of fiery vermillion eyes, his angular face adorned with his signature smirk. His smooth, alabaster skin was in sharp contrast to the tree he was standing up against.

"Can we go now?" Gin asked impatiently, he'd been waiting for Kitsune for over an hour. The purple-eyed beauty pointedly ignored him.

"Kitsune, I'm ready to leave and you have to unlock the dorm." He said sternly as she smiled wickedly at him.

"You shouldn't have lost you're key." Kitsune responded with a smirk, "You can't do anything but wait until I'm ready to go back."

Gin furrowed his eyebrows. He'd just come from basketball practice, he was tired, and wanted to take a shower. Sense he lost his key to their dorm, he'd have to wait for Kitsune and, knowing her, she would drag him around everywhere for the fun of it.

To further explain; Gin and Kitsune both went to Saint Lemony's Academy, a prestigious boarding school that was famous for two things: One, its rich students. Two, pure lust amongst the student body. Here the school motto was: "You're either sucking it, or fucking it."

The pair was forced to be in close proximity by a technicality. It all began when Kitsune moved to the school; her grandfather had paid for a private room so there would be no need for a roommate. However, the boy's dorms were completely full and Kitsune was forced by the facility to share her room with Gin who attended school on a scholarship.

From the moment they laid eyes on each other, there was instant animosity. Kitsune was sore about sharing her dorm which was meant for her and her alone. Gin was steaming because he had to share a room with a girl. The hatred they had for one another was obvious. They went back and forth, fought over space, and bickered like immature children. All this, only to hide their true feelings for the other...

Gin's eyes grew slightly when Kitsune mounted him and reached up into the tree. The raven-haired girl was reaching for apple with her body leaning against Gin's, sandwiching him between her soft body and the hard tree. Her leg was spread across his waist to aid her balance and the silver-haired man glanced down. What he saw made his cock swell...she wasn't wearing panties beneath her skirt. Gin saw all of Kitsune's beautifully manicured heat. He could smell her sweet arousal floating up from her wet slit. She reached higher, making her erect, pink clit slip from her folds.

"Shit," She swore stretching her arm and looking for an apple.

Gin, however, was looking at his own delectable fruit. It was Kitsune's sweet, little cherry. Temptation was whispering his ear, telling him to bend down and devour her...

Gin's mouth began to water...he wanted nothing more than to touch her, taste her, and hear her cries of pleasure while he ravaged that hot little pussy...

"Fuck it." Kitsune swore backing away smirking slightly. Gin shifted his body to disguise his arousal.

"Let's go." He demanded, Kitsune shook her head with a frown.

"I want to go shopping, and unless you have something better to do than wait, I suggest you tag along." She said folding her arms, Gin rolled his eyes.

She really wasn't giving him a choice.

* * *

><p>The couple walked through the packed mall. Kitsune was dragging Gin around like a silver-haired puppy. He was tired as hell and yet, couldn't go to his dorm and sleep because Kitsune was being a bitch today. Nonetheless, his eyes kept flickering down to her exposed cleavage. Gin watched as every step she took made those jiggling mounds bounce in her shirt. Shit, he needed to find a bathroom and relieve the devil in his shorts.<p>

Kitsune was having a similar reaction, she'd glance down at the bulge in Gin's shorts, although hard, he was still moving with the grace of a snake slithering through the mall.

Finally she yanked him into Victoria Secret. He was waiting in a narrow hallway in the changing rooms while Kitsune tried on numerous pairs of lingerie that she lovingly picked out.

Gin signed impatiently, his muscles were sore, he smelled like gym and sweat, and simply wanted to take a shower, do his homework, and go to bed. But no, he was stuck in a fru-fru woman's store waiting for a girl he despised.

"How do I look?" Kitsune asked coquettishly appearing from behind the red curtain.

Gin's cock harden when he saw her lovely body in nothing but the purple underwear. It matched her eyes. Kitsune's bra must've been too small because her busty, bronze globes looked as if they'd break free at any moment. Gin's eyes wondered down to see the frilly G-string wrapped around her curvy hips. He swallowed and regained his composure.

"How do I look?" Kitsune asked again turning and giving him a view of her backside.

Gin frowned, _"So damn good,"_ He thought.

However he replied mean-spiritedly, "You look fat. Now let's go Kitsune."

She rolled her eyes, "Bastard."

Her hands reached out and grasped his shirt. She lugged him into the dressing room with her.

"Kitsune what are you-" Gin's words stopped when she pinned him against the wall. Her body pressed to his, soft, round breast pushed against his hard, muscled chest.

"I want you to tell me the truth Gin," She purred devilishly stroking the beast in his shorts, "Wanna fuck me right here in this dressing room?"

Gin licked his lips, "Mmm. So much..."

"Well then," Kitsune hummed untying his shorts, "What are you waiting for? Fuck me, Gin..."

* * *

><p>Gin awoke with a start, sweat-soaked sheets sticking to his body. His heart raced as he took in his surroundings. He was back in the dorm, it was dark and he realized everything that happened was nothing more than a dream. Just a dream...<p>

He looked to his right and saw a familiar lump on the other bed. Kitsune must've still been asleep. Gin glanced down when he felt warm stickiness between his thighs. Fuck, he'd cum in sleep again because of that little bitch. He scowled, threw the covers off him in frustration, as he stood and made his way into the bathroom, tip-toeing in the darkness.

Why did he have such sinful dreams about his roommate. Was it because they were always stuck in so close to one another? No, that wasn't it. Gin could have had a different roommate and he still would have been thinking her. He couldn't deny Kitsune was damn sexy, she could have any boy she wanted, and yet she kept her mind on school. She had the whole package in Gin's opinion, beauty, brains, and body for days...

Stripping away his t-shirt and pajama bottoms, Gin turned on the shower and stepped under the cold spray. The mist was hitting shivering body like shards of ice, cooling his hot body down instantly. Although cold his cock stood stubbornly at attention, stiff, throbbing, and wanting relief.

Licking his lips, Gin began to stroked himself turning the temperature of the shower on warm. How could he lust for a girl he hated so much? Well, there was really particular reason, he just didn't like her. And yet, he wanted to fuck the lining out of Kitsune. He sighed in relief letting those same sinful thoughts creep back into his mind. Gin bit his lower lip as his hand moved faster, Kitsune's tight little virgin snatch on his mind. He imaged her, slick wet, needy, and begging him to fuck her. Kitsune's bronze mounds being massaged by him, her bullet-hard nipples rolling on the tip on the tip of tongue. He imaged her sweet juices flowing from her satisfied pussy around his cock.

"Fuck," Gin breath breathed as he came, spurting thick whiteness from the mushrooming head of his length, dripping into the tub and going down the drain. Now with that taken care of, perhaps he could finally get some fucking sleep.

~Meanwhile~

Kitsune stayed still on her bed until she heard the shower going. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Damn, the purple-eyed girl heard Gin moaning in his sleep. At first she was pissed the fuck off at the fact that he was having a wet dream and his sounds woke her up. But Kitsune nearly creamed herself when he whispered her name. Why was Gin having wet dreams about her? Didn't he hate her the same way she hated him? Kitsune couldn't keep lying to herself, Gin was male Greek God in human form. He had it all, tall and good looking, smart, got good grades, was captain of the basketball team...every girl in school was running after him. He could have plowed though most of the female population at Saint Lemony's if he wanted to.

In reality, this all began when Kitsune walked in on Gin and his ex-girlfriend Azumi fucking. It had been quite sight, seeing him in action, using that thick, magnificent cock to make the girl moan. It lit a spark within Kitsune. She'd give anything to switch places with Azumi at that moment and be the one underneath Gin letting out all of her pent-up passion, crying out, and climaxing a well-spring of cum.

Kitsune lay back and pulled up her silk nightie and began strumming her little, hard clit. She fantasized about having steamy sex with Gin thus only enthralling herself further.

As she slowly brought herself to a orgasm, Kitsune imaged herself bending down in front of Gin inching his delicious, white-chocolate cock down her throat, tasting his hardness, and swallowing his creamy cum. Finally Kitsune swore and hot juices ran over her twiddling fingers.

Shit they hated each other, but wanted to fuck each other's brains out. What a world.

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

Kitsune pretended as if last night didn't happen. She didn't say a word about Gin's constant moaning at all hours of the night getting her hot and bothered. No, Kitsune bit her tongue on the matter. Although, throughout class she kept thinking about it. The girl sat with her legs snapped shut to keep heat from pooling between her wet folds. All she wanted was the final bell to ring so she could have a nice hot shower...

Gin, however, hadn't the slightest idea Kitsune knew about his dreams. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him. Gin sat in class all day with an aching erection. The sooner class ended, the sooner he could go down to the locker room and get off before basketball practice started.

The pair spent their lunch period in their respective hiding places trying to seek some relief from the fire burning in their veins and lust in their hearts.

~Later That Night~

Basketball practice finally ended and Gin made his way to the dorm. He was still hard as a rock and frustrated as hell. Playing basketball with a rigid cock was an ordeal and now Kitsune was about to get an earful. It was late which meant his hellcat of a roommate should be inside.

Sense he didn't have a key, Gin pounded on the door.

"Its open." Kitsune called, normally she would have said, "Stop beating on the goddamn door!"

Gin twisted the knob and stepped inside of the dark room. He clicked on the light and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw.

Kitsune.

She was spread out on his bed, wearing a lavender negligee, staring at him hungrily. Gin unconsciously pinched himself to be sure he wasn't dreaming. The fox-faced man quickly shut and locked the door behind him so that no one else would see the object of his lust.

"Shit..." He breathed, his sense took in everything around him. His sight focused on the delicious Kitsune, he heard nothing but her mischievous chuckle, and his nostrils were overrun by the sweet smell of female arousal and jasmine perfume.

"W-what are you d-d-doing on my b-b-bed like that?" Gin stammered,

"I was waiting for you," Kitsune answered huskily, "Come play with me Gin..."

Gin swallowed and approached the bed. Kitsune kneeled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You disgust me..." Gin said his voice raspy,

"I can't stand you..." Kitsune moaned,

Their lips crashed together and two sets of hands began fondling every inch of skin in sight. Kitsune and Gin melted into one another. They fell back on the bed, lips locked and tongues twisting together. To Gin, Kitsune tasted so fucking good he couldn't stand it. Kitsune was greedily devouring Gin's mouth, fighting with his tongue.

He palmed her breast through the silk negligee, she moaning in his mouth and he squeezed the busty, fleshy mounds roughly gaining more of that sweet music coming from the wanton girl.

She massaged his length through his shorts, teasing the hard flesh. He was throbbing in her hand, the thick muscle was huge, engorged with hot blood, and wanting to find a nice, tight, wet pussy to burrow into.

They pulled away gasping.

Kitsune looked up at Gin with her eyes burning. With her voice raw she whispered, "Fuck me..."

Gin pulled his tank top over his head, "Yessss...Kit-chan..."

THE END!...perhaps...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Once again, writing out of boredom...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** *listening to ipod*

* * *

><p>Dear Reader,<p>

Hello, hello reader person. If your eyes are scanning this passage from left to right that means you've read the first Lemony Snippet titled Love Hate. I think it's safe to assume that you've read the others as well (if not, please go read them). But I'm curious, this series didn't get a lot of reviews (I didn't expect it too, anyway.) But according to my traffic graph thingy it's very popular. So now I'm asking, would you like to see this series be continued all the way to its lemony end? Should I combine ALL the snippets into one big story? You're the reader and you have the power to sway my decision. What will happen to Gin and Kitsune? Will they love each other forever or end up hating one another even more? SO MANY QUESTIONS WERE LEFT UNANSWERED! So yeah Review or send a Private Message or whatever else you feel will get your opinion to me. Love ya' lots readers, bye bye for now!

Signed,

Lemony aka Whore-monger Queen Succubus of Fanfiction (*rotflmfao*)

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *still listening to ipod*...REVIEW!


End file.
